


Turn the hourglass

by Thebigegg



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigegg/pseuds/Thebigegg
Summary: Queen Luciena Sparrow or otherwise known as the saviour of Albion has ruled Albion for the last three decades and is now well into her fiftieth passing summer. Where the kingdom grows prosperous under her rule, she fails to see the burdens that have crushed her eldest throughout the passing years. The Queen soon finds herself mired in a Coup d'état challenged by non other that her first born Logan.Fleeing the capital with nothing other than her youngest daughter, closest ally and most trusted friends, our little Sparrow must now choose weather she will spread her wings or finally surrcumb to the vices that have rocked Albion for millennia.
Relationships: Hammer (Fable) & Hero of Bowerstone, Hero of Bowerstone & Hero of Brightwall, Hero of Bowerstone & Logan (Fable), Hero of Bowerstone & Reaver (Fable), Hero of Bowerstone & Rose (Fable), Logan & Princess (Fable)





	Turn the hourglass

"What a dreadfully sorry sight..."

Though her eyes snapped open at the mere sense of the words, Sparrow remained unmoved from underneath the avalanche of duvets and pillows. Her mind, still dancing in between the boundaries of her dream world and reality, groggily took note of the deep tone owned by a specific servant. With the sudden blast of a blinding light from the ever so despise outdoors, the Queen could feel herself sulk further beneath the covers of her bed. "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?" His overly cheery sarcastic tone only made the tired woman role her eyes in slight annoyance but mostly in amusement for his ill placed jest.

The Queen simply raised one finger. "One day is all I wish for, I would give my entire kingdom just to sleep late into the afternoon but alas, here you are, Jasper"

The older man snorted much unlike his character before continuing to draw the curtains of the royal bedchambers. Sparrow sat up in her bed, her stiff and tired joints cracking as she threw her feet over the side to greet the cold carpet. Her worn gaze danced about the room, only recently has the old hero realised how grey it all looked these days. Perhaps it all started to dull long ago at a time where she'd lost so many or perhaps the atmosphere of sleeping in the gutters never truly were purged from her eyes. She shook her head, ridding her mind of waving voices and forgotten faces. "Jasper, my dear, fetch the maids for me, will you?" The man nodded before turning on his heels, Sparrow waltz to her dressing table and seated herself in front of the mirror as her fingers already had begun to pull at the creases of her skin.

Fine grey hairs had long since purged her blonde curls, regeneration mana sadly could not keep away her ever appearing crows feet and despite all the brooding she'd done, according to Walter, laugh lines still held their place above her plump lips. She'd grown old, no longer was she a teenager dancing amongst the fires of the gypsies or a young woman staring up at the spire with a smile. Battles had taken their prices on her skin, motherhood had left her with stretch marks and regardless of how old she grew her everlasting powers still littered her body in faint glowing blue tattoos. But by all means, the queen was not a frail woman, renounced for not only her beauty but also her might, strength and keen eyes, she was truly a beacon of power in the eyes of the people.

Suddenly, with the crack of a door handle, a dozen of more maids had begun to fill the quiet bedroom like a title wave of life. Sparrow greeted the with a smile as she turned from her desk, all bowing but some of the younger maids turning their heads in embarrassment at the initial starshock of seeing the monarch in person. The maid she'd already long since grown familiar with had already begun her daily rituals of cleaning her face, brushing out her tangled locks and applying her new face for the day which consisted of little more that concealer and foundation.

"Honestly, your majesty, its no wonder your still receiving proposals, I'd give my arm to look half as pretty as you" One of the oldest spoke in a thick lower Bowerstone accent that always reminded her of home. "None of them are worthy of our Queen" Another one added. Sparrow raised an eyebrow at the spoken words. "Truly? Nobody" She asked with an amused glance. The maid sarcastic thought to herself for a moment before dramatically shaking her head. "Well...maybe a god might be...maybe.." The rest of the girls were sent into a fit of giggles as well as the Queen as she stood, her face and hair finished and now only the dreaded regal gown to haul herself into.

"At this rate, I'm going to outlaw corsets" The Queen mumble as she squeezed her eyes with each pull of the ropes. To think that she suffered at the hands of balverines, hobbes and bandits but was now subjected to the horror that was modern day women's clothing.

Thankfully the gown didn't take long to get on and it wasn't a moments notice before the crown was carefully placed on her head. It felt the exact same as when she'd first worn it, a year after the defeat of Lucien when the people look forward to who would lead their now kingless country and their sights fell upon a lost Sparrow. The golden crown sat neatly on top of her platinum greying hair, her silver gown trailed behind her as did the thick cape that reflected Albion's flag that was held around her neck with a ruby brooch, a gift from an old friend.

She'd stood outside the doors of the grand hall, taking a deep breath as she always had done before. "Announcing Queen Luciena of Albion, all may rise" As the doors cracked open and the first view of the throne came into view, the clapping of nobles and some commoners alike were what greeted her as she began her mountainous climb to the throne. Soldiers bowed as she passed, some even kneeling down on their knee in respect to their Queen who soon reached the steps of her throne. She sent a sly wink to Walter who stood ridged as ever but smiled nevertheless from under her grand facial hair. She turned her gaze to expect her children on either side of her throne but only Logan stood and her daughter's place remained empty. Her son reached her for hand which she gave before he kissed one of her many ring. Luciena bowed slightly to near her son's ear. "Please tell me that she is not dallying about with that boy of hers" She whispered, her words sharp and quick as was her expression.

"I...do not know where Alexandra is but...I do not doubt that would be a far off guess"

The Queen sighed heavily through her nose, it there was one thing that the old hero grew to hate over her years as a monarch, it was poor punctuality and she was almost completely sure that her youngest had never even seen a clock. Regardless to the missed piece of the royal family, Luciena sat down on her throne and called forth her advisers with a stiff flick of the palm.

"Jasper, read off today's schedule if you would"

"At once, your majesty"

The white haired butler flicked through he pieces of parchment of his clipboard before reaching a sudden stop. "Here today are representatives of the working class of Bowerstone, it seems that despite your economic reforms that Reaver has once again lowered wages which has pushed many to the point of homelessness" The Queen nodded and waved her palm. "Allow them to speak"

A young man, no older that twenty, slowly pulled his soot covered hat from his head which he held to his chest as he bowed before the monarch. "Your majesty-" Almost on cue, the doors to the grand hall burst open and shattered the quiet aura of the court. All heads turned to see a now not so confident princess who quietly paced towards the throne before soon taking her place at her mother's side. Alexandra was about to explain herself until her words were caught in her throat at the mere glance of her mother's stitched smile and narrowed gaze. "How lovely for our princess to decide to finally grace us with her princess, I almost thought something was causing you to be held back to be here in time" Whispered words veiled in poison practically caused the poor girl to wilt then and there as Walter attempted to stifle a chuckle.

Luciena turned back to the young man and gestured for him to continue.

____________

It was merely two hours into the machinations that was her court when the Queen could feel the day's work already weighing down burdening her, with another of her citizens campaigning her for anything under the sun, Sparrow rested her face in the palm of her hand as she leaned against the armrest of the throne. "The king of the eastern continent has requested personally by letter that you attend his daughter's coming of age debut" Luciena winced involuntarily with a clearly disinterested expression, soon a deep sigh escaped her lips. "Write this down, Jasper" The butler nodded, readying his quill.

"My Dearest friend, I regret to inform you that unfortunately my duties at court have taken up the majority of my time. Alas I would find it difficult to leave my homeland and such a time and dearly hope that you will accept my presence for only the first three days of the festivities-"

Suddenly, as loud as thunder, the door of the courtroom shattered open and in ran one of the younger member of the guard. Sparrow's tired and annoyed glare lurched down at the boy who seem to crumple under her fury. "What could be worth such an interruption?!" The boy stuttered until his message was bellowed out, draining the blood from the Queen's face. "Intruders, your majesty, they seek to overtake the castle!"

Shrieks of shock filled the crowds, some even began to panic and make a run for the door. The Queen lurched from her throne, only for the guards that surrounded her courtroom to unsheathe their blades and surround the petrified nobility. "What is the meaning of this?!" The Queen bellowed, loud enough to shake the old kingdom foundations. "Walter, fetch me my sword" The old soldier was about to carry out the order before another sword was pulled out, only this one was from behind and pointed at her. Alexandra clutched Walter in shock and screamed. Luciena felt a cruel smile cross her features as she slowly turned to face her son whom with a frustrated expression, kept his blade pointed at her neck. "Well well well, to think that the vampire finally shows his fangs. I've been long awaiting this moment, for one of those closest to me to fall low enough to betray me"

Logan's brow creased with a pained expression. "I'm sorry, mother but we both know what is at stake and we both know that you-"

"That I what, Logan? I do not turn our country to ruin to prevent it becoming a ruin? I do not turn our people into slaves because you don't believe for there to be another way?"

"There isn't another way"

Luciena scoffed, her eyes burning down on someone of her own blood. "So what is this? Another last attempt to get your way? Must you be so impatient for my final breath before you bare the crown?"

"You know that this isn't about that! It's because you have never once heeded my warnings-"

"It's the lowest of betrayals, that's what it is! Do not play the victim, my son, I have surpassed death and trial, do not take me for a fool. Will you tell me this is because of my doings? That I did not subject children to servitude or bleed our resources dry in order to build an army? Or...did mummy simply not give you enough warmth? Did she not hold you to her breast when you were scared? Treat you throughout the night when you fell ill? To think one of my own would fall to such length" The woman cruelly scoffed making the man below her flinch slightly before his expression hardened.

With a smile, sparrow raised her arms pitifully in surrender and was soon encased with the clutch of the treason guards. "Take my sister and mother to their chambers and remove the crown. Albion is under new rule from this day forth"

Sparrow lurched in anger with the strength that would challenge most men but kept at bay as another sword was soon brought to her throat. "The people will not stand for this, Logan, mark my words. You meddle with control beyond your understanding, you threaten this county with civil war, my boy and we will see who Albion stands behind when the arrow has made it's mark"

__________

The case shattered against the ground, scattering across the room making Jasper wince in silence. Alexandra clutch her mother's arm to keep her from continuing her rage filled rampage. "The insolence! The nerve! To think I raised a backstabbing, no good, evil-!"

"Mother, please calm down!"

Luciena panted deeply, she didn't realise how much she'd overdone herself until she was staring into the tear filled eyes of her daughter. Falling into the couch behind her, Sparrow allowed her face to fall into her palms as Alexandra fell to the floor beside her mother in order to comfort the sorrow filled woman. Jasper rubbed the former Queen's back. "Do not blame yourself, Madam, I don't think even you could have seen what he was planning"

"I should have seen it! I am his mother and he...he just...we have to do something"

"And we will, we leave the castle tonight. If we are to get this country back from the brink then we need a revolution, there is no other way"

All fell silent as Walter walked into the chambers, Sparrow looked up from where she sat and for a moment she could see the captain of the guards she'd met all those years ago after the defeat of Lucien. Sparrow nodded slowly before standing up, soon followed by Alexandra who looked up at her mother with curious eyes. "Looks like we'll be seeing if you're ready much earlier than anticipated" Luciena muttered as she neared Walter, her daughter practically on her heels. "Ready for what?"

"If you ready to join your fore-bearers"

The group soon leapt into the night, nearly drowning under the heavy rain as they neared the private burial grounds. Jasper was quick to throw a coat over the monarch who looked like little more that a wet rat right at that moment. "I never thought I'd enter this place again..." Jasper muttered.

"You should've known better"


End file.
